iSaved Your Life Seddie Style
by KimandRon4EverandAlways
Summary: What if Freddie Saved Sam from the taco truck instead of Carly? Will New Feeling's arise?
1. Chapter 1: The accident

Summary: What if Sam was the one Freddie Saved instead of Carly in iSaved your life? Would feelings arise between the two? SEDDIE!

Chapter 1:

Freddie's POV:

Carly stood out in the middle of the sidewalk looking ridiculous in that bunny suite. "Can I brush your teeth?" She asked several people who walked passed her. But they all just looked at her strange and walked off. "Freak" a girl said. "Oh come on! It's for a web show! Don't you watch iCarly?" Carly questioned annoyed. I put down the Camera and stopped recording. "Maybe we should call it a day" I said. "Yah Carl's Nobody seems to be taking your offer" "I guess your right Freddie do you have enough footage?" she asked me. "I think so we've been out here for an hour so I think we will be good" "All right folks lets pack it up" Sam said.

We packed up the equipment and began walking home. Carly, Sam, and I all walked up to the cross walk and Carly pushed the button. I noticed Sam started to walk across. "Sam! What are you doing?" Carly shouted as she was almost in the middle of the street. "Come on I'm not waiting all day and there are no cars any where so..." I shrugged and looked at Carly and we shared glances and started walking but just as we were about to step off the side walk I saw a taco truck come rushing toward Sam. "SAM!" We both yelled but it was me who pushed her out of the way Getting hit by the truck instead.

Carly's POV:

I watched in horror as my best friend was slammed into the truck and landed on the ground. "Freddie!" I yelled rushing over to both of them. I first checked to see if Sam's was okay. Sam was pushing herself off the ground. "Sam! Are you okay?" She asked. "I think so" she said standing up. I saw her eye's widened when she saw Freddie. "Freddie?!" I said shaking him. "Sam go get help! I'll call 911 you go get Spencer I will stay with Freddie" I yelled over to my best friend who was shaking. She must be really frightened right now she was dead in her place. "On second thought Sam I will get Spencer and you call 911 and stay with Freddie" Sam nodded ad pulled out her phone. I stood up and began running back to my apartment.

I ran into the lobby where Lewbert was at the front desk. "No Running in my Lobby! Ahhh! I hate you kids" I rolled my eye's I didn't have time for this. "No time for this Lewbert" I said running up the stairs "Spencer!" I yelled reaching my door I slammed it open I noticed Spencer was taking out a pizza and practically dropped it on the floor at the sound of me yelling. "Ah MAN! My Pizza!" he whined. "Who care's about your stupid Pizza! There's been an accident" I said Spencer immediately looked up and turned into parent mode (Which doesn't happen very often but when it does it comes in handy) "What Accident?" "Freddie was hit" "What Happened?" He asked me. "Sam was standing in the middle of the street and this taco truck came out of no where and he pushed her out of the way and it hit him" "Did you call 911?" He asked. "Sam did" "Man I need to call Mrs. Benson at work" He said grabbing the phone and dialing her number.

As soon as Spencer was done talking to a frantic Mrs. Benson (When you think she can't be any more crazier...she proves you wrong) Spencer and I Went to the hospital.

We got to the hospital just a few minutes after Freddie did. Apparently the EMT's wanted to have a doctor check out Sam just to make sure nothing was broken.

Sam's POV:

Why am I sitting here right now? I'm fine. No broken bones nothing I'm not the one that was hit. But the doctor's wanted to make sure I was okay. I groaned in annoyence. I didn't want to be here right now. I wanted to be with Carly and Freddie. I wanted to make sure Freddie was okay. I still can't believe he pushed me out of the way of the truck!

He is supposed to hate me! We are mortal enemies and just goes and saves my life? What's up with that? Seriously! It doesn't make sense. "Sam Puckett?" The doctor said walking into the room. "Yes?" "Your test's are back your free to go" "Thank GOD!" I yelled running out of the room. I spotted Carly and Spencer in the waiting room. "Sam!" They both shouted. Carly hugged me. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked. "Yup!" I said smacking my lips together on the up. "just a minor cut" I said pointing to my arm. "So how's Freddie?" I asked with all seriousness. "He's has a broken leg and a broken Arm they are putting cast's on him right now...His mom's with him at the moment" I sighed in relief. Then thought for a moment. "Hey guys can you tell Freddie I will see him later? I'm afraid that if I don't get out right now Mrs. Benson is going to murder me if she finds me" "Sam she won't murd..." Carly said stopping mid sentence. "I'd leave and run as far as you can" She said. "See you guys" I said leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Emotion's and Feelings

Chapter 2: Emotion's and Feelings

Summary: Sam goes over to Freddie's only to find out something shocking!

Sam's POV:

Later that Same after noon I decided to stop in on Freddie. Who Carly told me was confined in bed by his mother. I took a deep breath When I reached his door.

This was nerve racking knowing his mother will answer the door. I Rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" she said through the intercome. "It's me Mrs Benson" I said "Who's me?" "Sam" "Oh you" she said wow you can just feel the love. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to see Freddie" "Well you can't see him!" She said. "Mom!" I heard Freddie groan. "Let her in" "But..." "Mom..." "Fine" she said. "Hold on a minute Sam" she said. A few second's later I heard the door click. "Take off you shoes" She said. I rolled my eye's and did so.

I walked up to Freddie's room. "Knock Knock" I said entering the room. "Hey Sam" Freddie greeted me. "Hey Freddie...Hey Mrs. Benson" I said looking over at Mrs. Benson. "Demon" She hissed. "Mom!" Freddie said in a warning tone. She frowned. "I have to go to the store Freddie I will be right back" she said walking past me. "It should have been you" she hissed softly.

Okay this chick is scaring me. Just as she left I walked closer to Freddie's bed. "So how you feeling?" "Okay" "Does it hurt?" "Nah they gave me loads of pain killers." he said.

I nodded. I was a little nervous being around him. I think he could tell because he immediately shifted. "Sam what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing why would you hink anything is wrong?" "Come on we may hate each other but were best friend's I know when your lying" He said. Best friends? When did that happen. I smirked. "Best friends huh? When did that happen?" "I have know Idea" he said smiling. "Carly said that the truck could have killed me" I said walking towards him. He shrugged. "No big" "No big? This is a big big" "A big big Sam? How does that make sense?"he asked. "Shut up" I said. "Can't you see I'm trying to thank you" "Really? Sam Puckett is actually thanking me! Wow did pigs fly" "Laugh now buddy but that's the last one your getting." He laughed. "Okay okay But you don't have to thank me" "You saved my life your a hero" I said. "Stop" he said seeming annoyed. "You are! I'm not the only one that thinks it either everyone does." "Sam...I'm hardly a hero I just pushed you out of the way..." "according to everyone that makes you a hero." "Well everyone else is crazy" He said. Pause.

"I guess that makes me crazy too" I said. "What?" He asked shocked. "Your my hero Freddie" I said with a smile sitting on his bed. We looked at each other for a moment. I never realized how cute he was. Wait did I just say that? What am I doing? I ask myself leaning towards him until our faces are only centimeter's apart. Okay Retreat! This is a bad IDEA! My head screamed but my body kept moving forward until my lips touched his.

And there it is again! That tingling I felt when we shared our first kiss.

Freddie's POV:

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'm kissing Sam!What the hell is happening! One minute we are talking an the next we are kissing! This is so wrong! How has she not pulled away in disgust? She would normally be puking right now!

But she's not she's kissing me. And eagerly might I add. Like she actually wants this. And heaven forbid I'm kissing her back. I feel Sam moved her hand over my shoulder as she leaned closer to me. I noticed she was trying to move on top of me so it was more comfortable for her.

I made it easy for her by shifting my wait. The kiss Continued to grow more passionate as Sam guided over top of me. And I ran my hand up and down her cheek's and into her hair. Our toungs met in an instant battle. Sam tried moving a little to much and I winced in pain as she accidently hit my leg. "Sorry" she whispered. "It's Cool" I said and she kissed me again. Until...

"What the Yuck!" I heard my mom yell. Sam bolted off of me standing up. "Mom we weren't...there's nothing that..." Sam and I tried saying at the same time. "We weren't doing any thing!" Sam yelled.

"I was just..." She looked around. "Taking his temperature" She said. "Sam wha-" I was stopped mid sentence with Sam's finger in my mouth Mom came over and started hitting Sam with my underwear and she started to leaving. "Sam Don't leave!" I shouted. "She's hitting me with your underwear!" She yelled running out of the room. Mom started spraying me with disinfectant. "Oh Mom!" I said waving my hands in the air.

Sam's POV:

Oh my God! What the HELL Just happened? I kissed Freddie...well not kissed not like the one at our first one. I made out with Freddie. I rushed out of his apartment as quick as I could. "Hey Sam" I heard a chipper voice making me Jump I turned around it was Carly. Oh great. "You okay? You look Pale. You want to come inside I'll get you some water." I nodded and followed her in. and Sat on the couch while she got me some water.

"So whats up you seem Jumpy" "I am not" I said quickly. "Yah you are you practically jumped at that questioned." She said handing me the water sitting on the couch. "Sooo..." "Sooo..." I repeated. "Sam Come on tell me" she pleaded. "I kissed FREDDIE!" I squeaked. "I know that he was your first kiss" "No not then NOW I kissed Freddie Just in there" I said pointing toward his apartment. Carly's eyes widened in shock.

"Your gonna get all squeally aren't you?" I asked. "Ohhh Saaam!" She squealed. I groaned. "Stop that! You know I hate squealing" "So what was it like?How did it happen? How long was it? Where? Come on tell me everything" She asked shaking me. "Dude Chill It's no big deal" "No big Deal? Sam you kissed Freddie and not just a sweet one like your guy's first kiss either" Man why did I have to tell her that in the first place? "So why did you do it?"

"I don't know I guess...something awoke inside of me after he saved me made me realzing something different about him..." A smiled curled on her face. "Sam loves Freddie! Sam Loves Freddie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs Oh I was going to kill her. "Sam Loves Fr-" I immediately grabbed her and covered her mouth with my hand.

"If you finished that sentence I will kill you...Now I will let go of your mouth you promise not to talk" she nods. "Good I let go. But she squealed once more. I glared. She giggled. "Sorry last one" she said I laughed and shook my head.


End file.
